The Islands of Lost Dreams
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: Mal, Evie, Kacey, Hayley, Zoey, Liv & Maddie all won a trip to Hawaii for 2 1/2 weeks for their spring break but, unfortunately they didn't make it to Hawaii which left thier parents to freak out? what happens when someone (Blue) has other plans for them ... as they're stuck in an island in a different dimension. Summary is inside.
**The Island of Lost Dreams**

Summary: Mal, Kacey, Hayley, Zoey, Liv, her twin sister Maddie and Alex just won a contest to Hawaii in a cruise for 2 ½ weeks for their spring break but, here's a twist though? They never made it to Hawaii instead they ended up stranded in a deserted island that doesn't exist on the map? …who would want to hurt the girls… no one in particular it's more of a match making (setting people without their knowledge) …with your host Blue. She's going to twist a few things here and there. First she's going to invite Mal, Kacey, Hayley, Zoey, Liv, her twin sister Maddie and Alex with their friends together making them thinking they won a contest to Hawaii for 2 ½ weeks but, instead they're going to be thinking they're stranded and there's going to be some conflict, drama, love triangle and why is Jay so confuse thinking Maddie or Liv is Mal even though they aren't. Does that mean Jay has feelings for Mal (gasp) we don't know yet… and what about the others.

Main Couples (Jay + Ma=Jal, Carlos + Evie=Carvie *from the Descendants 2015*, then there's Zander + Kacey=Zacey from How to Rock, Jake + Hayley= Jayley from the Troop, Logan + Zoey = Zogan, then there's Holden + Liv =Holiv, Josh + Maddie = Madosh from Liv & Maddie and Beck + Tori =Bori from Victorious) don't worry I didn't forget the others. There's going to be a lot of DRAMA and CONFLICT but, mostly L.O.V.E between JAL … will Mal and Jay ever be together or … is it just a dream… ? We'll just have to wait and find out.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ. •*ƸӜƷ•*

 **Prologue**

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere in South America there's an island that doesn't even exist and yet somehow Ben, Mal (his girlfriend), their friends and a few others who they made friends with along the way ended up there where there's no map of the island; almost like if their stranded in the middle of the ocean where you can say this island was in a different dimension on some sort if you will?

Deep inside the jungle at the north west of the island you can see in a distance where you can see waves coming in and out of the beach, there's a couple of kids unconscious one in particular has purple hair _(cough*Mal*cough),_ two brunette girls _(*cough*Kacey and Stevie*cough),_ then there's two last girls _(cough*Hayley & Zoey*cough) _being dragged by a couple of islanders? Gasp? Where could they be taking the girls and where are Ben along with their friends could be? … the girl with the purple hair made a small groan being dragged along and get hit by trees and rocks here and there … she blinked her eyes realizing she's being carried upside down.

" _What the-"_ the purple hair girl thought to herself being dragged by someone " _What the hell is going on?"_ she thought to herself.

One of the islanders were mumbling a different language that it reminded Mal of the goblins back home back at the island.

"Take them inside the headquarters and Blue wants them unharmed," one of the islanders ordered that without thinking she kicked her feet to get away from them.

"LET GO OF ME!" Mal exclaimed and once she was free she ran as fast as her feet can take her away from the kidnappers.

"Grab her she's getting away!" one of the islanders ordered.

"Ahhh!" Mal screamed "Let go of me! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Of course dearie… which is why we need you," one of the islanders smiled which made Mal frown; his teeth were dirty yellow and had bugs that left Mal to shiver.

"What do you mean you need me? For what?" Mal asked as her eyes widen in horror.

"You'll see… now hold still this won't hurt a bit…" one of the islanders started to say and before she knew it she started to doze off. Why because Kyle (we'll call him that) gave her an immune shot that left her to doze off for a bit "Sorry Mal this is for your own good…" he whispers.

"Make sure the girls are unconscious we wouldn't want the boss to get angry with us," Kyle ordered.

"Yes sir," the islanders replied.

The only thing that went through her mind … was her friends and her boyfriend … _"Ben… Jay… Evie… Carlos… I hope you guys are okay… and when I get out of here I'm going to find you guys …and-"_ and found herself unconscious once again dragging her and the girls to the headquarters.

"Is that them?" a younger girl replied.

"Yeah that's them, Hayley Steele, Kacey Simon, Zoey Brooks and Mal daughter of Maleficent just like you asked ma'me. " Kyle murmured under his breath.

"Are you sure it's the "Mal" for all we know it could be her mother in disguise and we can't have that," Blue hissed at this.

"No ma'me it's defiantly her. Her mother is currently inside a cage after being defeated she ended up being a lizard ma'me," another person murmured at this.

"Good… good… we can't have any … complications… now don't forget to grab the other girls as well," the same girl ordered.

"Yes ma'me we're already on it. Nelson is already taking care of the other side of the island with Jeff, Arnold and the others," Kyle murmured at this.

"Good… put them inside the dream room … inside the glass case… carefully… now… don't you hurt them," a different girl replied.

"Yes ma'me," the islanders replied setting the girls gently inside the glass case where there's a barrier surrounded them.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ. •*ƸӜƷ•*

In the opposite of the island another couple of shadow figures were unconscious where one of them groaned not so far where his once friend once was _(a/n: Jay, Carlos, Dumptruck, Hunter, Chad were unconscious and weren't far from one another just from the other side of the beach really where Evie, Maddie, Liv, Willow, Andie were being dragged that left the girls to scream and the boys trying to help them get away but, got knocked out on the head thanks to the islanders)_

"What was the hell was that?!" a young man that looks about 17 years old. He looked around in his surroundings and saw that he was in some sort of island. He even noticed that neither of his friends were around that he made a frown including his girlfriend well ex-girlfriend due to the fact that Audrey cheated on him with Chad. He wasn't a bit surprised by this though he had his suspicion on this but, didn't expect her to hurt him like this and Chad was supposed to be his friend well not really but, still.

The last thing he can remember was that he, Carlos, Ben and Doug were holding onto Mal and Evie because they were both flying away from the heavy wind whirlpool that came out of nowhere and ended up separated. He even made some new friends along the way like Zander, Jake, Felix, Chase, Justin etc. they also came with their friends and family. At least for Justin he brought his little brother Max while Joey and Parker were with their twin sisters Liv and Maddie along with their friends Willow, Dumptruck, Holden, and Andie. It was a huge group so neither of them had a chance to meet everyone yet because they were too busy doing their own thing at the moment….and next thing he knew he and his friends ended up separated and ended up here… he wasn't sure where here was and that scared him not knowing if his friends were here or not... that's when he heard a scream in a distance.

"LET GO OF ME!?" a girl screamed.

"LIV ! "MADDIE! HEY LET GO OF HER!" the girl with the glasses kicked him on the shins which left him to scream.

"MADDIE!" she screamed.

"LIV! HOLD ON!" another girl who looked exactly like the other girl.

"ANDIE WATCH OUT!" another girl exclaimed.

"WILLOW!" another girl screamed.

"Dumptruck help me!" the same girl screamed for her boyfriend.

"Yo let go of my girlfriend?!" another guy exclaimed kicking the islander on the shins "Don't touch the leather," putting his collar up.

"Dumptruck now is not the time. Help me fight off these guys they're getting away!" another girl who had pig tails.

"That sounded like Mal… " the boy murmured at this "Do YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!?" she screamed that left him to widen his eyes in horror.

"MAL!" the boy began to say rushing through the jungle "Hold on Mal I'm coming!" he screamed.

From the other side of the beach Kacey and the girls were trying to fight off the islanders but, they were too strong.

"LET GET OF ME YOU FREAK?!" Kacey screamed.

"Kacey…" Zander murmured at this "ZANDER!" she screamed.

"Kacey where are you!" another voice screamed in a distance "OVER HERE!" she says.

"Where!" another voice replied "ZANDER HELP ME!" Kacey screamed in frear.

"I'm coming Kacey hold on," Zander screamed racing to grab his best friend who he has huge feelings for but, kept it to himself.

"KACEY!" Stevie screamed in horror.

"Stevie hold on!" Kacey trying to free herself but, it was no use "Try to get help! I think Zander is the other side of this beach!" she screamed.

"How! In case you haven't noticed I'm a bit busy trying to fight them off Kacey," Stevie screamed trying to fight off the islanders.

"Well sorry but, someone needs to let Zander know we're in this weird island," Kacey screamed.

"Stevie… Kacey … " Zander screamed in a distance "ZANDER OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" Kacey screamed.

"I'm coming Kacey! Just hold on!" Zander screamed running through the jungle.

In the other side of the beach where Evie and Mal were dragged away Evie kept screaming until Carlos got startled by the scream that he got up racing to help his friends.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos groaned in pain.

"Carlos… is that you?" Jay asked.

"No it's Hunter… and Chad… who's very far behind me," Hunter murmured.

"Hunter!" Jay hissed from the trees where Hunter looked around "Who's there?" Hunter replied with a sword.

"DUDE! Up here!" Jay hissed at this.

"JAY!" Hunter exclaimed happy to see his friend "What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"EVIE!" Carlos screamed after the islander.

"Carlos help me!" Evie screamed "Let go of me!" she tried to get off but he's too strong.

"Hey let go of her!" Chad growled hitting him on the head but, unfortunately he was too strong that left Chad unconscious.

Evie huffed "Well … at least he tried to help…" she murmured.

"Evie hold on I'm coming!" Carlos running after her and before he knew it he got hit on the head.

"CARLOS! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME! CARLOS! CARLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Evie screamed.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ. •*ƸӜƷ•*

In the east side of the island you would see a couple of kids who were also unconscious, the girls had different tops (blue, purple, pink, mix colors, green, and black) while the guys had similar colors except (red, dark blue, green, brown and black) who were 2 feet away from one another _(a/n: Beck Oliver_ _,_ _Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro Jordan (OC), Holden Dippledorf, Parker and his older brother Joey Parker, Diggie, Josh, Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Cadence Nash, Stevie Baskara, Audrey, Lonnie and Jane)_

Now you're probably wondering why the islanders would take the girls away right? Well let's just say someone particular _(cough*Blue*cough)_ has some plans for the girls which is to set them up with their rightfully partner. Like for instant Ben and Mal being a couple Blue doesn't think they're cute together well at first she did but, after deciding their fate Mal is supposed to be someone who really understood her someone who's always there for and stole her heart which isn't Ben. At least she hoped it wasn't. As for Ben he's the king of Auradon and he needs someone who would support him on whatever he does which Mal could be his future queen but, eventually he and Mal would be going in separate ways.

"Let me go of me!" a brunette girl exclaimed which startled Ben by waking up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ben asked the islanders who didn't respond instead he got hit by a coconut and fell unconscious.

"Lonnie HELP ME?!" Audrey screamed.

"LET GO OF HER!?" Lonnie screamed at the islanders who grinned at the girl "Don't you worry Lonnie … you'll find what you're looking for?" showing his yellow teeth that left Lonnie shudder at this.

"Lonnie hold on!?" Hunter screamed.

"Hunter watch out?!" Lonnie screamed which left Hunter unconscious.

"HUNTER?! LET ME GO OF ME! HUNTER! HUNTER!" Lonnie screams echoed from the others side of the jungle.

A few feet away from the group another guy who was unconscious and made a painful groan. Wonder who this guy was (cough*Logan*cough) and felt a bump on his head.

"What the hell was that…" Logan murmured.

"Hey let me of my big sister," Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin be careful?!" Zoey screamed.

"Zoe! Zoe! I'm coming! Hey let go of my sister you big bully!" Dustin tried to fight out.

"What the hell-" Logan grumbled as he tried to see what's going on he saw Brooks (a.k.a Zoey) being dragged away from some sort of islanders and tried to fight him off. Dustin her little brother was being held back to help out Zoey.

"Hey let go of Brooks?!" Logan screamed leaving the islanders to grin showing his yellow teeth that left Logan to shudder.

"Dude ever heard a toothbrush?" Logan sarcastically replied.

"Pretty boy don't just stand there help me save me Zoe!" Dustin scolded him.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Logan waved him off.

"HEY DON'T YOUR HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!?" Zoey growled and kicked the islander on the shins who made a groan of pain and was free of his grasp and without thinking she grabbed Dustin by the arm as they ran off away from the islanders "DUSTIN RUN!" leaving poor Logan dumbfounded which she noticed "LOGAN DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN YOU IDIOT!" she screamed.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Logan raced after them

"ZOE! MICHAEL! LOGAN! QUINN! LOLA! ANYONE THERE!" Chase screamed for his friends which Logan heard this where he got separated from Zoey and her brother Dustin "Logan hey guys where are you!?" another familiar replied.

"Chase…" Logan whispered.

"No it's your father of course it's Chase?!" Chase screamed.

"No need to yell at me dude," Logan argued back.

"Where's Zoe?" Chase asked leaving Logan to smack himself on the head.

"Awe shit! Brooks and Dustin ran off because Zoe managed to get away but, we got separated because I heard you guys," Logan explained.

"YOU LEFT HER GO OFF BY HERSELF!" Chase exclaimed.

"No she's with her brother Dustin they ran off that way," Logan replied pointing at the left side of the jungle leaving Chase to sigh in relief "Well come on let's go find them before those guys catch them. What about the rest of the girls?" Chase asked.

"CHASE!Anyone out there!" Quinn screamed "HELP ME!?" she screamed.

"HOLD ON QUINN!?" Chase, Logan and Michael raced to help their friend.

"LOLA!" Quinn screamed.

"QUINN! HELP ME!" Lola freaking out "Hey watch the hands YOU PIG!?" she screamed.

"HOLDEN! HOLDEN!" Liv screamed which started Holden because he was unconscious thanks to that coconut.

"Liv… Liv!" Holden suddenly got up to help his soon to be girlfriend at least he hopes she was anyway they never talked about it yet.

Candy! Candy!" Hayley screamed "GET JAKE!"

"How?!" Cadence exclaimed.

"I don't know use your abilities?!" Hayley freaking out trying to fight off the islanders but, they were a bit hard to fight off.

"Alright stand back!" Cadence exclaimed trying to transform her monster self but, it didn't work _(a/n: the ones who had powers or transform into their truest form can't use their powers in this island)_

" _Well obviously that didn't work… oh well I have to do the old fashion way,"_ Cadence thought to herself.

"CANDY HURRY! I can't hold them off any longer," Hayley exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Cadence began to say to fight off the islanders but, was poked by some needle and got unconscious along with Hayley who also got unconscious thanks to the shot needle.

"JADE! CAT!" Tori screamed trying to fight off the islanders.

"TORI!" Cat screamed freaking out "JADEY!"

"HEY LET GO OF CAT?!" Jade screamed at the islanders by hitting him with the coconut as she grabbed both her friends "Come on Vega let's go," she replied as they ran off the other side of the jungle.

"Now what?!" Tori replied who clearly was out of breath.

"Let's climb up there?" Cat offered.

"And how are we suppose to do that." Jade sarcastically replied.

"By using this," Cat replied showing her friends some rope.

"That would work. Come on guys up you go," Tori replied.

"Don't tell me what to do!?" Jade screamed leaving Tori to roll her eyes.

"I'll climb this and you guys go the trees next to mine," Tori explained.

"Kay. Kay." Cat replied as she climbed up the tree like it was completely natural for her leaving both Jade and Tori dumbfounded as they climbed the tree not far from Cat as they hide from the islanders.

The islanders who caught Kacey and Stevie who were half there to their hide out who were trying to get free and failed to do.

"STEVIE! STEVIE!" Kacey screamed freaking out.

"Kacey hold on!" Stevie screamed trying to get free but, of course the islanders were strong "LET GO OF ME! MY BROTHERS WILL KICK YOUR BUTT!" she screamed leaving the islanders to grin yellow teeth that left the girls to shudders.

"Ever heard of a tooth brush I mean seriously you need to brush your teeth. It's awfully gross," Kacey shivered at this.

"Kacey so not the time right now," Stevie sarcastically replied.

"Well excuse me for being grossed out by his yellow teeth," Kacey argued.

"Well … I do have to agree with you there," Stevie agreed with that.

"Exactly," Kacey huffed at this; neither of them notice they were inside the hide out where their boss was setting up the dream world for the girls.

"Who are you?" the purple hair girl replied trying to get free from that glass.

"I'm Kacey… you?" Kacey asked

"I'm… I'm Mal… " Mal whispered.

"Hi Mal as you know I'm Kacey and that's my best friend Stevie do you have any idea what's going on?" Kacey whispered.

"No… I been trying to get myself free because my friends are out there and my boyfriend too… I hope they're okay…" Mal answered as she made a huff.

"Do you have sisters because I could've sworn I seen you before except with blonde hair?" Stevie whispered.

"No I don't have any siblings… except my friends … there's Evie she has blue hair.. then there's Jay.. and Carlos…their my best friends and then there's Ben my boyfriend… and a couple of others," Mal explained.

"Are you sure…?" Stevie hesitated at this.

"Of course I'm sure I would know if I had siblings or not. My mom raised me in an island… it's across from Auradon," Mal explained in huff.

"Where's that at?" Kacey asked.

"It's in an island… where are you guys from?" Mal asked.

"We're from California. Is Auradon in Hawaii or something?" Kacey asked.

Mal furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "What's Hawaii?" she asked.

"What's Hawa- its' an island that's part of the United States of America," Kacey replied.

"Never heard of it … the island that I'm from is in the United States of Auradon," Mal began to say pausing for a moment "At least from what I heard anyway," she explained.

"SHUT UP IN THERE?!" the islanders screamed that left the girls to get startled leaving Mal to glow her eyes in green.

"Whoa … what was that?!" another girl accused her which they turned to see another girl (cough*Zoey*cough) who had brunette hair with blonde highlights.

"Who are you?" Mal rudely replied.

"What's it to you?" the girl replied giving the same challenged look.

"Zoe… is that you…" another girl who had a blonde girl.

"Tigger.." Zoey gasped at her older cousin who made a painfully groan.

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•. (¯`v´¯). •* ƸӜƷ*• ƸӜƷ. •* ƸӜƷ *•.ƸӜƷ•* ƸӜƷ*•. (¯`v´¯). •*ƸӜƷ•* *ƸӜƷ. •*ƸӜƷ•*

Well half of the girls were getting acquainted the guys were mostly unconscious well half of them anyway. The ones who weren't unconscious was Jay, Carlos, Hunter, Justin, Holden, Dumptruck, Diggie (Maddie's ex) Josh (current boyfriend), then there's other guys who somehow ended up in the same place. They were currently trying to come up with a plan to save the girls which left them to make a truce between them because some (cough*Chad*cough) made a comment towards Logan who got offended along with his friends who stood behind him.

"Okay guys we have to figure out how to save the girls? For some reason the islanders who live in this island are taking the girls and not us," Ben explained.

"Why take the girls though I mean it could be anything," Chad sarcastically replied.

"In case you haven't noticed they took Mal and the rest of the girls too so there's a possibility that they're taking the girls who came along this trip Chad," Ben argued back.

"Okay so which girls are missing then maybe we can save them before those weird islanders try too," Jay replied.

"Well… there's Alex… Stevie, Cadence, Jane, and Lola but, I have no idea where they are" Zander pointed out.

"What about Kacey?" Kevin exclaimed.

"She got taken away before I can save her," Zander grumbled under his breath.

"Was it the guy with the yellow teeth?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah he had yellow teeth except his eyes were … chocolate brown," Jay pointed out.

"No he had blue eyes," Chad argued back.

"No chocolate brown" Jay growled.

"Blue," Chad argued.

"BROWN!" Jay growled.

"You're both wrong he had green eyes, he was tall and had a bald spot in the middle of his head really gross by the way" Logan growled.

"No he had blue," Chad argued.

"Green," Logan growled.

"Brown," Jay growled.

"Okay obviously this isn't working there's a good chance there's more than one islander with yellow teeth if you saw he had brown, green, or blue eyes either way we have to save the girls," Ben intervened between his friends glowering his eyes at Chad who made a huff.

"Okay .. so we're missing Tory, Jade, Cat, Trina, Alex, Stevie.. Cadence, Jane and Lola… what about the other girls," Beck asked.

"Well obviously we have to make a list of the all the girls that came with this trip," Jay pointed out as he paused for a moment "The ones that went with us was Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Audrey, Tory, and Jane… along with you, me, Carlos, Hunter, Ryder, and Chad," he explained.

 **Ben's Group…**

 **Jay**

 **Carlos De Ville**

 **Chad Charming**

 **Hunter**

 **Ryder**

 **Ben**

 **Doug**

 _Mal (taken)_

 _Evie (taken)_

 _Lonnie Shang (taken)_

 _Jane (not sure)_

 _Tory (not sure)_

 _Audrey Philips (taken)_

 **Zander's & Jake's Group…**

 **Zander Robbins**

 _Kacey Simon (taken)_

 _Stevie Baskara (taken)_

 **Nelson Baxter**

 _Grace King (not sure)_

 _Molly Garfunkel (not sure)_

 **Kevin Reed**

 _Hayley Steele (taken)_

 **Jake Collins**

 _Cadence Nash (taken)_

 **Kirby Cadworth Bankcroft Iii**

 **Felix Garcia**

 **Logan's Group…**

 **Chase Matthews**

 **Michael Barett**

 **Logan Reese**

 _Zoey Brooks (taken)_

 **Dustin Brooks**

 _Lola Martinez (taken)_

 _Quinn Pensky (taken)_

 _Justine Riers (OC) (not sure)_

 **Holden's Group**

Holden Dippledorf

Liv Rooney (taken)

Maddie Rooney (taken)

Josh Willcox (Maddie's current boyfriend)

Diggie Smalls (Maddie's ex)

Dumptruck Truckberg

Andie Bustamante (taken)

Willow Cruz (taken)

Joey Rooney

Parker Rooney

 _Jeannette (not sure)_

 **Beck's Group**

Beck Oliver

Andre Harris

Robbie Shapiro

Jordan Kent

Tori Vega (not sure)

Jade West (not sure)

Cat Valentine (not sure)

Trina Vega (not sure)

Just before Ben can answer they were interrupted by someone who was breathing heavily (cough*Holden*) with Justin, Mason, Zeke and Max who were out of breath and had slight bruises on them.

"Holden!" Josh exclaimed helping out his friend.

"Thanks Josh… I… I … can't...tried… to… fight… save… Liv…" Holden who was out of breath and fell unconscious.

"Take him to the hut,"Josh ordered leaving Chad and Logan to help Josh to the hut.

"Now what?" Chase asked.

"I don't know… we need to figure out a plan to save the girls so far … " Beck began to say pausing for a moment "Basically half of the girls are taken away… if Holden said that Liv got taken away does that mean my girlfriend Tori is taken away too?" he asked since he's a bit overprotective with his girlfriend Tori and his friends.

"If they took Jade they would go through me," Andres growled as his eyes.

"Easy there Dre for all we know they could've gotten away if I know Mal she would've done something to help out the girls that were taken away," Jay pointed out.

"You really think so?" Ben asked.

"I know Mal my entire life she would've give up without making a plan… but, the real question is where the hell are we …" Jay began to say looking around the island "From the looks of things we're in an island and I know we're not in Auradon that's for sure… we need to rest if we're going to save the girls so we're in a long night," he explained.

Ben and the guys grumbled in agreement as they headed inside the hut that Josh made thanks to Liv's help when they were costars in Voltage.

" _Mal…. "_ Ben whispered at this _"I hope your okay…"_ thinking deep into his thoughts.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So what do you guys think..? It took me awhile to finish this chapter and I'm working on the next chapter right now. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


End file.
